Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present disclosure relate to an array substrate for a display apparatus, and more particular to a method for producing an array substrate and the array substrate produced by this method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, units of Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) and Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLED), being used as one kind of organic film electroluminescent devices, are not only widely applied in the display apparatus, but also are widely applied in the lighting field, due to the following advantages such as good vibration resistance, wide view angle, wide operation temperature, high contrast, and available flexible display or the like.
Generally, one pixel structure includes a pixel definition layer (PDL) for defining a pixel opening, and an OLED unit provided on the pixel opening. A luminous layer between a first electrode layer provided on a substrate and severing as a transparent anode layer and a second electrode layer severing as a metal cathode layer is made of organic semiconductor material, and it includes a hole injection layer, a hole transmission layer and an electron injection layer in sequence formed by vapor deposition. When the OLED unit can obtain a suitable electrical power supply, holes will be injected through the first electrode layer and electrons will be injected through the second electrode layer respectively, and then the holes and the electrons will be conducted to the luminous layer and thus radiation recombination will be generated at the luminous layer. The electrons at an outer layer of the luminous layer absorb carriers and are recombined with the carriers. After their energy are released, the electrons will be in an excitation state. Therefore, luminescence is achieved and the light is emitted out from the pixel opening.